Modern Comedy
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Alex precisa escrever uma comédia para a escola. É capaz dela tirar o primeiro zero de sua vida.


Título :Modern Comedy

Autora:nayla

Classificação: MS de alguma temporada aí

Categoria:PG

Capítulos:1

Completa?sim

Resumo: Alex precisa escrever uma comédia para a escola. É capaz dela tirar o primeiro zero de sua vida.

N/A: As partes em itálicos fazem parte das entrevistas

**xxx**

_- Comédia? – Alex revirou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto do sofá. – Como diabos eu vou escrever uma comédia para a escola? – Respirou fundo antes de voltar a atenção para a câmera. – Eu não sou engraçada, eu não conheço piadas e... – Parou para pensar um pouco. - Bom, conheço uma: Por que os ursos polares não comem os pinguins? – Esperou cinco segundos. – Porque os ursos estão no polo norte, e os pinguins estão no sul. – Bateu uma palma e riu. – Mas sabe, eu fico meio culpada por ter rido porque... Se você não sabe a resposta da piada, é porque você burro, e isso não é engraçado. É triste.__  
_

**_xxx_**

- Alex! – Claire foi até onde a filha se encontrava e tocou-lhe o ombro para acordá-la. – Quantas vezes eu já disse para não dormir tarde? O ser humano precisa dormir pelo menos oito horas por dia.

Haley forçou uma risada, querendo desmentir a mãe, mas foi ignorada porque Alex levantou a cabeça e apertou os olhos com os dedos para despertar melhor.

- Desculpa. Tive que ficar acordada a noite toda procurando no Google como escrever uma comédia. É para a escola.

- Parece que alguém vai tirar o primeiro zero da vida! – Haley comentou, não podia perder a chance de sacanear a mais nova, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos do celular. Digitava nele sem parar.

- Haley, pare de atormentar sua irmã. E Alex, por que você não pede ajuda pro seu pai? Ele vai adorar isso. – Claire tentou conciliar.

- Você realmente acha que papai é engraçado? – Alex fez uma careta.

- Bom, Phil é o homem mais engraçado que eu já conheci.

- Eu sabia que tinha que ter um motivo para você ter casado com ele além da gravidez indesejável de Haley! – Alex deu de ombros.

- Ei! – Haley finalmente tirou a atenção do celular para gritar com a irmã.

- Alex! – Claire estava chocada. – Isso foi completamente ofensivo e horrivelmente falso! – Correu para o lado da filha mais velha. – Haley pode não ter sido planejada, mas ela não foi... Ela foi uma surpresa. Uma surpresa linda. – Tentou abraçar a garota, que revirou os olhos.

- É, tanto faz.

- Eu estava tentando ser engraçada! – Alex tentou se explicar. – Google diz que você tem que tentar achar graça nas situações cotidianas e zombar das pessoas!

- Você não pode confiar no que você acha na internet! – Claire apontou o dedo para a filha. – Principalmente na Wikipédia, qualquer um pode escrever lá.

- Eu acho isso ofensivo. – Haley disse, revirando os olhos. – Eu escrevi a página falando sobre "meninas malvadas." Se você tivesse lido, Claire, você saberia porque a Alex não pode sentar com a gente.

- É, mãe, qualquer um pode escrever lá. – Alex revirou os olhos.

- Quer saber? – Haley se aproximou da irmã. – Eu estava pensando...

- Você estava pensando? Temos um milagre, chame o Vaticano!

- Garotas... – Claire ainda tentou. Ela sempre tentava.

- Você devia escrever uma comédia sobre a sua vida de excluída anti-social. – Para seu mérito, Haley nem piscou, antes de continuar. – Sobre como seus livros são seus únicos amigos e tal? Porque eu acho que é hilário.

- Garotas! – Claire conseguiu separá-las a tempo. – Peguem o café da manhã vão para o carro, agora!

- Não é minha culpa! Eu realmente preciso escrever uma comédia! Para semana que vem!  
Foi a vez de Haley revirar os olhos.

**xxx**_  
_

_– Alex é tão ridícula! – Haley fez uma careta. – Ela precisa parar de ser dramaqueen, eu já tirei vários zeros em trabalhos da escola e nunca liguei. – Cruzou os braços. – Por que ela se importa tanto? Não é algo tão essencial como... OH, MEU DEUS! Minha unha quebrou! E hoje nós temos a festa da Melissa! Odeio minha vida! – Exclamou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e saiu correndo. _

**xxx**

- Os seus preciosos livros não te ajudaram nisso? Você não leu, sei lá, "A Divina Comédia" ou sei lá? – Haley balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- OH, MEU DEUS, COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO BURRA? – Alex não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Chega! Haley, para o carro, vamos! – Claire apontou para a porta, esperando a primogênita se retirar. – E Alex, fale com seu pai, Phil vai adorar te ajudar nisso.

Como que combinado, Phil desceu as escadas com Luke em seus calcanhares.

- Bom dia, amor. – Claire o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- O que tem de bom no dia de hoje? Só mais um dia deprimente como os outros. – Phil respondeu de cabeça baixa.

- É... – Luke disse, tentando engrossar a voz para tornar seu tom sombrio. – Mortes, violência, coisa assim.

__**xxx**

_– Bom... Phill está só um pouquinho chateado com a ida de Haley a faculdade. – Claire tentou sorrir na entrevista e abraçou o marido, puxando-o mais para perto.__- Os melhores anos da vida dela, serão os meus piores. – Phill choramingou. _

**xxx**_  
_

_- Eu acho incrível que papai esteja tão deprimido! – Luke disse, extremamente animado. – É como se fôssemos góticos agora. Ainda estou tentando convencê-lo a me levar pro cemitério ao invés da escola para a gente realizar alguns rituais loucos e malignos e fazer os cadáveres acordarem, iniciando um apocalipse zumbi. E eu estarei preparado. – Assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu jogo Resident Evil, Left for dead e Dead Island._

**xxx**

- Eu estou tão ferrada! – Alex sentou-se e bateu com a testa na mesa. Se Phil não podia ajudá-la, ninguém poderia.

- Não fica assim, querido. – Claire foi abraçá-lo. – Alex, ligue para seu tio Cam, talvez Frisbo possa ajudar.

- Eu já liguei. E ele nem me deixou falar, ele tava relendo "the great gatsby" e rindo loucamente porque tem uma parte que diz que a Daisy fala como se tivesse feito coisas gays e excitantes. Tio Cam gargalhava porque ele acha que se ela tivesse realmente feito coisas gays e excitantes, nada disso teria acontecido. – Soltou um longo suspiro. – E depois tio Mitchell pediu pelo amor de deus para eu não mencionar Frisbo, porque ele não sobreviveria a outra apresentação do palhaço.

- É, eu posso entender por quê. – Claire simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, mas logo sua atenção foi distraída pelo celular de Phil que tocava "GO GO Power rangers."

- Oh, deus, é aquele mega cliente, o cara que tinha me ligado no dia que fomos ver os vingadores. – Phil apenas observou o celular, incrédulo. – Qual o nome dele, rápido, eu não consigo...

- Você consegue, pai! – Luke torceu. – Use o jogo de palavras!

- Sim, Phill, você consegue! – Claire também incentivou e Alex fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Certo, certo, cara dos vingadores, os vingadores, o loki, caps lock, teclado, computador, mouse... – Atendeu o celular e levou-o ao ouvido. – Bom dia, Mickey. O que achou da casa?

Agora Alex não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

**xxx**

_- Minha família é louca. – Alex riu para a câmera. – Completamente louca. E você tem que rir. Bem, na maioria das vezes você tem que rir para não chorar, mas... Mesmo assim você ri, certo? Acho que eu poderia escrever uma crônica sobre isso... Ou... Eu podia escrever sobre Haley chegando na faculdade e descobrindo que não é como em American Pie. Porque isso será divertidíssimo!_

_**xxx**  
_

_- Eu estou meio decepcionado que Alex não tenha vindo me pedir ajuda para seu problema de comédia. – Manny cruzou os braços. – Eu sou tio dela também e por mais que eu nunca tenha escrito comédia... Sou melhor em poemas, sonetos, romances... Bom, as pessoas da minha escola me acham muito engraçado, elas vivem rindo de mim, é. _


End file.
